


A whole new world

by GrandAdmiralM



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandAdmiralM/pseuds/GrandAdmiralM
Summary: A couple who are looking to experiment happen upon friend, and they have some fun together.
Kudos: 1





	A whole new world

The married couple met her by chance at a nice restaurant, an old friend of the wife who was between relationship's at the moment, in a dry spell. The couple sat and talked with the friend and she spilled her woes upon them, "I just want to do something interesting..." she said a little into the conversation. "Like what?" The husband dared to ask first, curious. The friend got slightly flustered, but knew she could trust the couple with her desires, "oh you know, I just want something nice in bed, like what you guy's must have, it's been a while since I've been satisfied..." She blushed deeper, her face flustering in earnest. The wife bites her lip and raises an eyebrow, "Oh? I think we can arrange something, wouldn't you say, dear?" She asks the husband, grinning. "Certianly darling, if it's okay with you," he replies, smiling back. The friend caught the smiling too now, and they made plans to go back to the couple's house for the night.

They all got there and went in, after settling themselves in they got ready for the night. The husband just had an old shirt on with underwear and pajamas, while the wife wore a pretty matching lacy bra and panties as well as a fluffy robe that tied off in the front. The friend, on the other hand, borrowed an old shirt of the husband's, and kept her underwear on under it.

They talked for a bit around the table, swapping stories and laughing at each other's antics, everyone feeling the subtle sultry undertone and making increasingly risky jokes. "Pfft, who do you think you are talking to," the friend started saying, sitting across from the couple, "I am obviously the horniest one here, you two get to relieve yourselves all the time!" She pouted at the couple. "Pfft, guy's are naturally always horny," the husband responded, "and being here, knowing I could just ravage my wife in most any way I please exites me much more than I would be if I wasn't in a relationship at all." "Oh, you want to ravage me, eh?" The wife says, getting up from her chair next to him and sitting on his lap, "Mmm I don't know, I think he feels quite horny from where I'm sitting," she laughs, rubbing her butt on his increasingly erect cock through his pajamas as he fondles her breasts through hers.

"Aww come on, I thought I was here to have fun, not to watch you play games," the friend complained, "let's just take this to the bedroom already!" She declared, hopping out of her seat, "fine," the husband says as the wife hops off him and he gets out of his seat. "And I want you to carry me!" The friend says, hopping on the husband's back. He stumbles a bit, but regains his balance before falling over, "well okay then," He replies, grabbing her legs to hold her onto him as they head off to the bedroom. 

The wife lays down first, and the husband lets the friend down next to her before getting in himself. The wife and husband snuggle up to the friend, hugging her lithe frame from each side. The friend's body gets blanketed by limbs that snuggle into her, warming her up with their love. "As wholesome as this is, I think we came here for a different purpose..." The wife says, her robe parting a little, letting her friend feel her lacy panties a bit on her bare legs as well as the heat radiating from between the wife's thighs. The husband witnesses the scene on the other side, his dick gets hard and pokes the friend through his pajamas on her other thigh. "Hey! You guys can't fuck through me!" She exclaimed to the horny couple, pouting under their less than wholesome assault.

"I guess not," the husband says, gently groping and massaging the friend's breast nearest to him, exciting her and spreading warmth throughout her chest, as he gives her a kiss on the cheek. The wife's hands slide down, and pull up the shirt her friend was wearing a bit before running her hand over her inner thighs sending shivers through her body. "Are you happier now?" The wife asked with a smirk. "Very happy," the friend replied, being cheeky herself.

"Well, I think we can make you happier," the husband said, his hand pausing it's fondling to pull up the friend's shirt as he admired her body, to just above her bra before sliding his hand over her stomach and under the cloth to fondle her breast, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin against his hand as he rubbed around her nipple. "Hands up," he said, taking her bra and shirt completely off.

The husband then focused his efforts on the now bare flesh of her chest, sucking on and twirling his tongue around one of nipples with his mouth and running his fingers around and gently pinching the other. The wife then went for the prize, teasing her friends crotch through her panties for a bit before sliding her hand into them. She ran her fingers outside of her friends lower lips before running one from the bottom to the top, ending with some expert fingerwork to her pussy that only another woman could give, causing the assaulted one to gasp and groan from the combined pleasure she was receiving. 

Eventually though, the wife pulled her hands away, and the husband pause his pleasuring. "Nooo..." The friend groaned at them, her intense pleasure being interrupted. But the wife had other ideas, "Why don't you go for a ride for a bit, hmm?" She suggested. So the friend decided to do that, and get something else within her. She got up and pulled off her panties as the husband pulled off his pajamas and underwear, before she got on top of him and straddled him. She ran his rock hard cock up and down in between her lower lips and enjoying the feeling for a bit. The husband then pulled the wife up next him, putting an arm into her robe and wrapping it under her, fondling the breast away from him under her bra as she wraps her arms around him and kisses him passionately.

The friend rolls her eyes and grabs the husband's dick, lining it up with her vagina after getting it properly ready, and lowers herself onto it eliciting a groan from them both. As the husband was busy kissing his love, his arm that wasn't wrapped around her to fondle her breasts drifted down, running over her stomach to between her legs. He spent a bit enjoying the feeling of her inner thigh before gently rubbing her pussy through the cloth of her panties. The friend was enjoying the scene before her, rocking her hips atop the husband, and playing with her own nipples as the couple got more into it. 

The wife laid her head onto his shoulder, running her fingers through his hair as he kissed her forehead gently. He then softly pushed his hand into her panties and started running his fingers around the outside of her soft lower lips, gently massaging them, and making circles around her clit with his thumb, now with no cloth obstructing his touch. The wife shudders at this, pleasured at the fingers of her loving husband. The friend is enjoying the scene unfolding before her from her position bouncing upon his dick, pleasure tingling throughout her body as her insides are filled.

Both the husband and friend near their limit, the man barely holding on as his fingers begin to masturbate the woman he loves, his fingers moving around her vagina swiftly as he rubs around her clit. The friend couldn't hold it any longer, and shudders as waves of pleasure build up within her, releasing as her vaginal walls pulsed, and moans escaped her lips, making the husband release his seed with her and within her. The wife was the last to reach her bliss, but the husband made sure it was pleasurable nonetheless, applying a moderate amount of pressure directly to her clit to push her over the edge. She grabbed the one pleasuring her and held him tight as tingles of pleasure ran all around her and in her head.

The friend slumped onto his empty shoulder as she recovered, "I think I need a break," she said, out of breath from her workout, but happy nonetheless. "Me too," the husband replied. "I think we need to clean up now," the wife said. So they all went to the bathroom to clean themselves off, and put their pajamas back on. The friend got in the bed first, with the wife getting in next to her. The husband laid down next to his wife, as it was now her turn in the middle, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he whispered "I love you," into her ear. The friend also snuggled in close to the person in the middle comfortably. "I love you too," the wife whispered back, "and I love both of you!" The friend said back in a loud whisper. "We love you too," the wife replied, being snuggled by both parties as they all drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
